deadbydaylightfandomcom-20200213-history
Meg Thomas
Meg Thomas is one of the four original survivors in Dead By Daylight. Biography Meg is one of those who is just simply filled with energy. Unfocused and uncontrollable energy that had to come out. As a kid, it came through rowdiness and rebellion. Someone had to focus Meg before something went terribly wrong. Fortunately, someone did. She started to run. Maybe from something undefined that fueled her energy. To run equaled life. But to run now might attract those beings that crave the pain of others. But as she runs from something, instead of towards it, she understands something. She understands that speed is not of the essence. It’s reaching that finish line. Rather last but still breathing. She deludes whatever is out there as she glides through obstacles and fear, thus managing to stay alive. Perhaps it was her mother that had instilled the fierce streak in her or maybe it was her father that left them when she was a baby. Meg excelled at schoolwork but she was off the rails. Fortunately, an athletics coach encouraged her to channel her misspent energy on the track. She motivated herself into becoming a high school star and earned a scholarship to college. When her mother fell ill, Meg decided to give up her chance at college to care for the woman who had raised her. One summer’s day, on a long run deep in the woods, Meg vanished. Search as they did, they never found her body. Perks These are perks which start off only appearing in Meg's bloodweb. Teachable versions of these perks can be found: Quick and Quiet at level 30, Sprint Burst at level 35, and Adrenaline at level 40. If obtained other survivors are able to find Meg's perks in their bloodwebs from that point on. Meg is an energetic athlete, able to outrun most killers. Her perks give an advantage to escape chases and put distance between herself and the killer. Customization Meg starts with two different outfits, and upon each prestige, unlocks a blood-stained piece of attire. Head M Head01.png|Meg M Head01 P01.png|Bloody Meg Meg_HeadLegacy.png|Legacy Meg lll M Head02.png|Sport Cap Meg_HeadSportyBob.png|Sporty Bob Meg_HeadTeenAngst.png|Teen Angst Meg TierIIIBraids.png|Tier lll Braids (Headcase DLC) Meg JoggingHeadband.png|Jogging Headband (Headcase DLC) Torso M Torso01.png|Sport Top M Torso01 P01.png|Bloody Sport Top Meg_TorsoLegacy.png|Legacy Meg l M Torso02.png|Jogging Hoodie Meg_TorsoSuperstarCorvidsJersey.png|Superstar Corvids Jersey Meg_TorsoCollegeLetterman.png|College Letterman The 80's Suitcase Meg_TorsoHoodedTrainingTop.png|Hooded Training Top The 80's Suitcase Meg_TorsoFireRooster.png|Fire Rooster (Lunar New Year) Meg_TorsoZipperHoodie.png|Zipper Hoodie Left Behind DLC Meg_TorsoInfectedRed.png|Infected-Red (Left 4 Dead DLC) Meg_TorsoInfectedBlack.png|Infected-Black (Left 4 Dead DLC) Meg_TorsoLeatherHoodie.png|Leather Hoodie (S. F. Claudette + S. Meg DLC) Meg_TorsoRed-TrimLeatherHoodie.png|Red-Trim Leather Hoodie Meg_TorsoTwitchyMeg.png|Twitchy Meg Meg_TorsoBloodyCrush.png|Bloody Crush Meg LeatherTrimLeatherHoodie.png|Red-Trim Leather Hoodie Meg_TorsoAngryPug.png|Angry Pug Team Uniform (Charity Case) Meg TorsoRageMode.png|Rage Mode (Charity Case) Meg TorsoPickleNightmare.png|Pickle Nightmare (Charity Case) Meg TorsoKek.png|Kek (Charity Case) Meg TorsoMorraWhat.png|Morra What? (Charity Case) Meg TorsoRavingMad.png|Raving Mad (Charity Case) Meg TorsoSummertimeRolls.png|Summertime Rolls (Charity Case) Meg TorsoTheEnvy.png|The Envy (Charity Case) Meg TorsoTheNana.png|The Nana (Charity Case) Legs M Legs01.png|Sport Leggings M Legs01 P01.png|Bloody Sport Leggings Meg_LegsLegacy.png|Legacy Meg ll M Legs02.png|Sweat Pants Meg_LegsHighGripSneakers.png|High Grip Sneakers Meg_LegsMauvePresentationPants.png|Mauve Presentation Pants The 80's Suitcase Meg_LegsSportsLeggings.png|Sports Leggings The 80's Suitcase MT_Legs04_04.png|Retro Sneakers (S. F. Claudette + S. Meg DLC) Meg_LegsRetroSneakers.png|Old-School Sneakers Meg_LegsRolledUpJeans&Sneakers.png|Rolled Up Jeans & Sneakers Left Behind DLC Gallery Facebook-Album_Meg.png Meg Concept Art1.jpg Meg Concept Art2.jpg Meg Model1.jpg|link=https://www.artstation.com/artwork/6RDGn Meg Model2.jpg|link=https://www.artstation.com/artwork/6RDGn download.jpg eb172a4d2dbb490da9ac1ae956f66c2f.jpg Meg-dlcpromo.jpg Giphy956759086.gif Image7-24.jpg Trapperandmeg.jpeg YgOjyTS8.jpg Trivia Information needed. Category:Survivors Category:Female Category:Human Characters Category:Easy Difficulty Characters